If Only Tears Could Bring You Back
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: This story is for The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton and it's told from Pony's POV and there's a new girl in it named Pop Flower. It takes place after Johnny's death and it's a songfic the song "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" by Midnight Sun. This one's fo


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this accept Kaylnn, I didn't make this stuff up and it's not my fault, ok.  
Censor: pg 13, might be over rated but better safe than reading rated R stuff marked G right?  
---  
A/N: Hi, yeah ok, I know I know, I should be working on 'New Light' or some of my other sagas, but I had to write this and I don't know why. I hope you enjoy it.   
  
If Only Tears Could Bring You Back  
  
Now that I saw tomorrow with out you here,  
Who's heart will guide me?  
All the answers disappear.  
Is it too late?  
Are you too far gone to say,  
this friend's forever  
Why'd you ever have to go away?  
What will I do,  
You know I'm only half without you,  
How will I make it through?  
  
I looked over at Dally and Pop Flower and, after a reassuring nod from Pop, walked over to Johnny's bed side, "Ponyboy," He said so softly I could barely hear him, I heard a small noise behind me and glanced back, Pop was fighting hysterics and Dally was trying to keep any type of resemblance to a smug look, I turned back to Johnny, "Stay gold, Ponyboy, stay gold." The pillow seemed to sink and Johnny died, I heard a horrible high pitched scream from Pop Flower and turned around to see that she had completely broken down into a fit of hysterical tears that nothing could stop, I knew how much she love Johnny, and how hurt the three of us were.  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me,  
If only love could find a way,  
What I would do,  
What I would give,  
If you returned to me,  
Someday,   
Somehow,   
Some way,  
If my tears could bring you back to me.  
  
After Dally cracked the wall and ran like the devil himself was after him and Pop had calmed down the slightest bit, or at least enough that she could walk, me and her left. "Pop,"  
"*gasp* Yeah... Pony?" She answered between rasping forced breaths  
"Where'd you think Dally went?"  
"Knowing him, who knows?" As we walked by the lot where Johnny always used to sleep or smoke and stargaze, Pop broke down again and we had to stop to calm her. I wondered what the guys would think of her if they saw her like this, I wondered what Two-Bit'd do ta me if he saw her like this and didn't know why. As we walked I contemplated how many ways he'd try to fold my lifeless corpse after he'd finished beating me to death. Pop kept right on crying muttering a variety of unprintable words to herself fitting Johnny's name in there now and then, then I realized some thing, no shit that I was taking this hard, but how long would it take Pop Flower to heal?  
  
I've cried you an ocean,  
If you'd stay, Love, hope will win,  
Breaks of emotion,   
Will carry you I know they can.   
Just let love guide you,  
And your heart will chart the course,  
Soon you'll be driftin' into the arms of your true lord,  
Look in my eyes,  
You'll see,  
A million tears have gone by,  
But still they're not dry.  
  
When me and Pop gt back Two-Bit nearly doubled over when he saw her, she looked as bad as we both felt, and worse. Two-Bit ran over and tried to get her to talk, but she wouldn't even look at him. "Ponyboy, what happened?" Darry said  
"It's Johnny, he's dead." Steve promptly fell off the sofa, Soda lost his balance and fell backwards, Darry cringed, and me and Two-Bit covered our ears as Pop Flower screamed and broke down worse than she had on the walk home.  
"Um, Pony, maybe you shouldn't mention Johnny for a while alright, it'll be better for our ears."  
"Got it."  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me,  
If only love could find a way,  
What I would do,  
What I would give,   
If you'd return to me,  
Someday,   
Somehow,   
Some way,  
If my tears could bring you back to me.  
  
A couple days after that, I went to the cemetery to visit Johnny's grave and found Pop Flower there, sitting on the ground leaning against Johnny's tombstone, and singing a soft sweet tune, somethin' like 'If only tears could bring you back to me, if only love could find a way... I hold you close, and shout the words I've only whispered before... if only tears could bring you back, to me.' Two things I never really noticed about Pop Flower were; she sure can sing good, and she sure does care about the gang- especially Johnny.  
As I sat there a few feet away from her I heard her mutter, "If only tears could bring you back to me. And for your information, Johnny Cade, I have cried a million tears that will never dry."  
  
I hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before,  
For one more chance for one last dance,  
There's not a pain that I would not endure.  
  
Then I thought about what she was saying, and realized one thing and one thing only...  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me,  
If only love could find a way,   
What I would do, What I would give,   
If you'd return to me,   
Some day,   
Somehow,   
Some way,  
  
She was right, the tears we cried for Johnny will never dry up, they won't dry just as long as he's alive... way deep in our hearts and souls and minds. Johnny Cade, will live forever  
  
If my tears could bring you back *bring you back* to me.  
  
***  
A/N: Yeah yeah, I know some of my usage bites and that story was corny beyond all reason, but like I said in the beginning, I had to write it, cuz I really grew to relate to Johnny's problems, most of em any way-my dad don beat on me like his does-and I've listened to a lot of beefs from my friends and family and then he dies and well you gotta miss the guy, he's one of those people that you can't help but like. So call that lame, ya fashnigits!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
